


One Steamy Night

by DarlingKitten



Category: Erotica - Fandom, Love - Fandom, place yourself there, porn - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingKitten/pseuds/DarlingKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your basic erotic writing, not, much to say but let your imagination take over~</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Steamy Night

As I walk into his bedroom, I glance around the room to see a vanity with a large mirror, a large speaker system, and a large bed. I look over at him while he's closing the door and when the door shuts, I quickly rush over and pin him against the door we just entered and begin kissing him softly. A glint in his eye showed what he wanted to do, what l wanted to do to this boy that took me into his room. I kiss him more passionately, pinning him to the door, not willing to let him escape. But somehow, he manages to overpower me and pushes me onto the bed, and I lay waiting with a grin to let him know what I wanted, and how I was going to get it. He hovered over me teasingly until I pulled him down and kissed him, while simultaneously ripping off the shirt that kept me from exploring his chest with my hands. I flip us over, me on top, and lean down to kiss him, the button up shirt I was wearing was tight and clingy to my curves. I looked down at him and take his hands and put them to the clasps so his could undo it. When he finished undoing the last button, I took the shirt off so all that was left on was a little lacy bra holding my breasts in place, but restricted the freedom of them. I reach behind me to undo the clasp holding the two sides together and released the tension of the strap that wound around my back. As the straps started to fall off my shoulders, I keep the cups close to me and blush slightly. I lean down and kiss his neck as I release my breasts on to his chest. I begin sitting up again to give him a view. I look away and blush a bit but then regain my determination and look into his eyes and lean down to kiss him again. As I kiss, my hand cups the back of his head and my other hand holds onto his neck as I start to make my way to his neck. I begin leaving a trail of warm, pink kisses cascading down his neck. I begin to nip at the soft skin of his neck and continue making my way over to his ear and nip the top of cartilage and outline the ear with my tongue. As I begin reach the earlobe, I become more delicate to detail as I begin suckling and nip it softly and gently, but keeping the intensity of the fire that burned in my belly. After playing with his ear a few seconds more, I kiss the spot directly below the ear; then turn to face him and kiss his lips another time this night. I let go of his lips and look into his eyes, keeping eye contact as I slowly start making my way down to his chest and begin kissing down his torso. My hands slowly reach the buttons of his jeans and start to undo the clasps and unzip the next lock that kept me from getting to him. I look up into his eyes and continue making my down while finally taking off his jeans and then his underwear, and when I reach closer to the navel, I teasingly go back up to make him wait-to make him keep wishing. I gather a small piece of skin into my mouth and begin sucking lightly. I take my tongue yet again and trace the small, but dark, mark that I left directly underneath the sharp indent of definition that separated the breast and abdomen that was on the right side. As I bite, I go down slowly, with my hand slowly creeping up his thigh getting closer to the arousal that was slowly growing. My hand and mouth reach the erection at the same time and I smile faintly as just how much arousal I can cause to one person in the minutes we've been together. I gently take it into my hand and stroke the side, in a way that makes him quiver. I stroke the sides of his hip to relax him more, and at that moment, I lean forward to kiss the tip with pink lips, and then softly and cautiously lick the sides of the head to both torture and pleasure him. Before I took him into my mouth, I look up at him, lying helpless at my hand. A couple agonizing moments later I finally touch him again, with my hand wrapped around him, figuring out his rhythm, and mimicking it with my hand. It was at that moment when I took the tip into my mouth and began sucking slowly but deeply, tasting him for real instead of torturing my mind with how I think it might be. I glance up to see his head being thrown backwards with pleasure, and then I look back down to proceed with my work. As time goes on, I take him more quickly and more deeply into my mouth, making him writhe with ecstasy. Minutes pass by quickly was I pleasure him with my mouth. I love how crazy this makes him feel. Before I knew it, he ejaculated onto me, it went everywhere so I got up to go clean up, and I get out of the bed. The bedroom luckily had a bathroom that was connected. I grab his shirt that landed next to the bed and slipped it on not caring that it was inside out. I got up and walked to the bathroom and grabbed some of the mouthwash that was sitting on the counter and used some of it. I glanced into the bedroom and saw him still lying on the bed exposed and giggled to myself shyly. I saw some of the lotion that I left on my last visit and started to rub some on my already soft skin, the aroma of lavender and fresh vanilla filled the room. I wondered what this boy's clothing would smell like so I took the shirts collar and smelled it. Axe. This boy knows what to wear around me. I smiled to myself and it was at that moment when he appeared behind me and took me by my waist holding me close, nuzzling my neck. I gasped at the sudden touch, then molded against him closing my eyes and he started to kiss my neck. I bit my lip to hold my breath as he nipped the soft flesh of my neck that was below the ear. He slowly went lower as his hands crept up the shirt that I was wearing and whispers against my neck, "This doesn't belong to you, this here belongs to me." I quivered as his hands moved across my body, my belly, my back, and my breasts. Chills reverberated through my body; I stood still holding the bathroom counter-a willing victim. His hands slid back down and gripped the bottom hem of the shirt and slowly started to bare my sensitive skin. I lift my arms off of the counter and raise them high as he slips the shirt over me, my soft hair being tousled during the process. I was about to turn around to kiss his soft lips again but his grip on my waist stopped me and his hands explored further across the delicate valleys of my back, the way my back arched forward to reveal partially covered dimples above my buttocks. His hands grasped my sides and slid up to my bare torso and he whispered slowly into my mess of hair, "This is also mine." I close my eyes and bite my lip as his kisses pressed along my neck and shoulder, as his hands fondle breasts sweetly. I let out a soft cry as his teeth teasingly sink into my left shoulder. That's when I felt his eyes on me, my curves defined and lush waiting for attention. My jeans seemed to be squeezing me so I start to squirm. He looks at me in the mirror and sees my hips move with the effort of freeing myself from my jeans. He was getting hard again with the sight of seeing me squirm; with my hips moving eagerly. His hand skim down my sides to my belt, and presses the buckle and starts to fumble with the button on my jeans. As his hand slides down the zipper, the blue and green panties I had on showed vibrantly against my milky complexion. As he teasingly slips the jeans down my legs, I begin to relax and kick my feet out of the pant holes. The only thing I had on was the panties with blue lace and bow with a bright green and blue striped pattern that showed how my hips grew wide and then started to narrow out like as woman's body should. I blush sharply as I look towards the side so I don't see my reflection, still mildly embarrassed because I haven't been seen like this to an actual human. Before I knew it, his hands traced my spine which sent desire throughout my body. Both hands grasped my breasts and I molded more closely than before, a soft moan escaped my lips. His hands let go of me and started to creep down the soft skin of my abdomen and his lips greeted my warm neck yet again. I arched my neck to the side to give more access. But the feel of his hands dancing above my panties was too distracting. I hummed lightly as his hand slowly crept into my panties, touching flesh that no one would dare touch. The warmth of his hand seemed to set me on fire. The feeling engulfed me, I was in a haze of his passion, and when he played with me; the sensation driving me wild. Trying to keep the sounds quiet but the seconds went by quickly and a moan escaped my lips. His reaction was to stop, so I grew nervous that I did something wrong, my eyes grew with worry because I thought that I did make it awkward, but that's when he turned me around and kissed my pink lips. My arms wrapping around his neck deepening the kiss, our chests pressed together, molding as one again. He gathered me into his arms and carried me to the bed and laid me down, keeping me waiting. He started with my neck and kissed me so deeply that he claimed me his. His lips traveled down my body, to my breast where he took one rosy nipple into his mouth and sucked deeply with cause me to moan loudly with desire. I squirmed as he teases me with his tongue and hand, as the fog of passion continues shrouding my vision even more. I lay helpless at his hand, laying back and accepting the pleasure he's offering is the only thing I can do now. As he goes lower, his hand begins to squeezing my lower back which sends a sharp spasm throughout my body that was so powerful that my back arched instinctively. He smiles and kissed directly below the belly button, and a look of surprise fills his face. Surprise because the spot was only lukewarm earlier, now it feels so hot that it cannot even be touched. He looks up, even more aroused then before. I was holding onto the sheets, as if it would keep me from falling out of this world that this man put has put me into. He sees how I'm reacting to his touch and it makes him want more, to see how I would look when he gives me the ultimate pleasure, or rather when I give him the ultimate pleasure. He nips the skin above the panty line and I squirm yet again. His hands reach underneath the panties edge and he slowly starts to reveal me-all of me. They easily slide off and I lay with my legs bent and looking to the side embarrassed. Fully undressed, he looks me over, the sharp indent that marks the hips, and how they flare outwards. How the breasts sit high up and perky, aroused and waiting for more attention. He got closer and spreads my legs slightly and covers my pillowed body with his own. He fondles with my beasts once again and the sensation still affects me the same way. I feel him getting lower, towards the bare skin of my 'womanhood.' I gasp when his lips make contact with the spot between the thigh and ecstasy zone. Before I knew it, his hand touched me. In a way what made we want to scream his name, but my body wouldn't listen. Instead my body reacted in a way that both tensed and relaxed me. I tense sharply because this is my first experience with this part of my body being touched; with a mouth that seemed to be made of pure heaven. Relaxed because the pleasure seeped into my mental being, the fact that he was now claimed as mine, and now by him claiming me as his, entirely. He suckled happily, and that's when she started to use tongue. My hands grabbed more sheet as I struggle with the feelings that welled up inside of me like a balloon filled up so much that it was on the verge of popping, explosively. A cry was let from my lips as he continued on, holding me with one hand to keep me in this torturous restraint that felt so good, and the other caressing all parts of my womanly being. I felt as if I would finish by his mouth, but right before finishing, he stops and looks at me for a few seconds, agonizing seconds. In my haze of passion, I lie on my back waiting for him to make his next move. His hands slowly crept up my inner thigh, I bite my lips and twist the bed covers as his hands touch and explore me eagerly. They sink into the sweet abyss that is my body, his fingers slipped in, exploring the surroundings that seem to have found themselves in. I writhe with the ecstasy that filled up inside of me; his fingers seemed to dance within the thing I hold most secret. He caught me by surprise when his tongue made contact; a gasp fills the empty space. The sheer pleasure takes over my body and I moan uncontrollably. He gets more aroused by the sound, and his slides his tongue into me, making my back arch another time. His hands encircle my struggling hips as he devours me, making me feel pleasure I could never feel by myself. The torturous pleasure engulfs my body and my mind. I struggle to stay to afloat in the rough tides of passion that threaten to drown me. I take the pillow and bite down on it to muffle the sounds I was making, the splendor of the feeling he was giving to me was enough for me to make me want to shout his name. His tongue continues to dance inside of me, my body becoming so tender with his touch that I yearned for more. Wrapping my legs around his shoulders, I hold him tight, looking down at him to get his attention. When he looks up, I motion him to cover me, to mold our bodies into one entity. He pauses to kiss the tender spot once to send a chill up and down my body, and he slowly and teasingly leaves a trail of warm kisses going up my navel, my stomach, my chest. When our lips meet, they collide with a feud of passion, trying to taste the other with all that we have. Tongues were crashing and dancing with each other as arms engulf the other lover, me desperately trying to hold onto him with all my might, and him pulling me closer into the comfortable confines of his embrace. I wrap my legs around him, closing any empty space between our straining bodies as my contours fit perfectly with his, like we were two puzzle pieces that were missing, finally completing riddle. The room was growing steamy, and he reaches out to the nightstand and grabs a remote to place some music, upbeat music that made me feel restless and eager to have his complete attention once again. Once the remote is returned to the nightstand, it seemed like forever to have him gliding back to cover my tender body with his strong frame. He kisses my neck softly and whispers “Are you ready, love?” Immediately, I wrap around him and nod furiously. He presses forward, easy sliding in, and my head thrown backwards in the pleasure of finally having him inside of me. He felt hot, as if he was branding me as his and his alone. My teeth sink into his shoulder as I lay underneath him, holding him tightly. He thrusts slowly; growing more accustomed to the way my body takes him. With each thrust, he grows more devious with his actions to get the reaction he wanted. He wanted to make me to call out his name, to make me squirm beneath him, to make my awareness of him increase. He found my most sensitive spot, the place directly under my breast. My body went wild, trying to buck him off while also trying to keep him close. He seemed to be pleased with this because he couldn’t hide the smug grin that went ear to ear. In the wild moments of his teases, he began to go deeper and harder, taking advantage of my sensitivity. My back arches steeply as my head gets thrown back. I moan softy as my eyes roll backwards, my fingers digging into the soft flesh of his back, latching onto it. My soft moans are captured by the pounding music and whisked off into the empty space of the room, and his grunts of pleasure as he moves within me are easy for me to hear. I smile sheepishly and dig my talons into the firm, smooth skin of his back, to hear more. It seems as if he knew my ploy and massaged my sensitive spot again to get me back. My back arched yet again as a louder moan escapes me. I think he felt accomplished because he kept doing it. Again and again, he thrusts into me. With his body following the bass tempo, my body yearned for him, even though I had him. The rhythm unsettled me, making me want more. So I took matters into my own hands and move my hips with his in a hypnotizing, circular pattern. His hands stopped and moved their way down to my ass, gripping me and carrying me with him so I could keep up with him. My eyes roll back, feeling him within me, quick, hard, and amazing. I held him to me, desperate to hold on, to get the full feeling of this. Before I knew it, I started to come. My pussy clenching around him caused him to cum. In the throes of moans and passion, we held each other tightly in the mess of bed sheets, unwilling to ever let go of the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for it being all clumped 
> 
> I hope you like it! It was pure joy to write this. If you want, message me on tumblr for more! 
> 
> DarlingKitten@tumblr.com
> 
> (It's a 18+ blog, just fyi)


End file.
